Seat rails can be designed, in a passenger cabin of a means of transport, to mechanically couple one or several seats to the passenger cabin, and, in particular, to mechanically couple the structural elements arranged in the floor of the passenger cabin. In this arrangement a seat rail can make it possible for a seat to be displaced so that in the passenger cabin a seat configuration, and in particular the spacing of seats or seat rows arranged one behind the other, i.e. the seat pitch, can be adjusted. For this purpose the seat rail usually comprises an elongated extension in the direction of the desired direction of displacement of the seats.
In those cases where a seat rail is arranged in the floor of a passenger cabin, as a result of the seat rail it is possible, for example, for uneven regions to arise in the floor of the passenger cabin. In order to prevent such uneven regions in the passenger cabin from arising, or in order to reduce them, after completion of adjustment or completion of the seat configuration, in those areas of the seat rail where no seat leg is arranged a rail cover can be affixed to the seat rail so that the seat rail is not only protected against any ingress of foreign objects and dirt particles, but also forms an essentially flush surface with the floor that is arranged laterally to the seat rail.
US 2011/0049296 A1 describes a seat rail for attaching seats in aircraft. In this arrangement the seat rail comprises a region with an essentially C-shaped cross section, in which region a seat leg of a seat can be moved in the longitudinal direction of the seat rail.
DE 10 2009 056 414 A1 describes a rail arrangement for a motor vehicle seat with a rail attached to the vehicle floor, and a guide component that is attached or attachable to the motor vehicle seat and that is slidable in the longitudinal direction along the rail. In this arrangement a cover device for covering the rail is provided, which cover device comprises at least one ribbon-shaped sheet-like material for covering the rail.
US 2006/0097109 A1 describes a seat rail cover with telescopically displaceable regions that make it possible to adjust the length of the seat rail cover.
DE 7532144U describes a seat arrangement for motor vehicles with a slideable seat that can be displaced forwards or rearwards by means of seat adjusters, wherein each seat adjuster comprises an upper guide rail, attached to the seat frame, and a lower guide rail, attached to the vehicle floor, which seat adjusters are displaceable relative to each other by way of rolling elements or sliding elements.